


Not The Intended Use

by Cyberrat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Fingerfucking, Incest, M/M, Sheriff's name is John, Voyeurism, cheeky!Stiles, consensual slut-shaming, honorary adoption, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff is out of town, but his boys make sure he doesn't get lonely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Intended Use

**Author's Note:**

> So. The last episode of Teen Wolf gave me massive dirty-ficlet-fodder. And it didn't help that I talked to MoMoMomma. Seriously. (She's awesome.)
> 
> WARNING: Please be aware that this story contains incest!

John really hadn’t gotten the cameras for this. He had them installed in order to keep an eye on his son and to make sure he wouldn’t get himself hurt during his nightly wanderings.

However, lying on his hotel bed with one fist around his straining cock and his eyes fixed on the little screen of his phone, he couldn’t quite bring himself to call Stiles and tell him to stop the antics.

Derek was there as well, though John seriously doubted the pup had initiated what was currently going on. Going from the blush currently staining his neck bright red, he was absolutely mortified about what Stiles was doing to him – but obviously not enough to make him stop the boy. He was such a good little pup.

Stiles was grinning at the camera, waving merrily and slinging one leg across Derek’s broad back, in order to snuggle his ass and balls almost into the wolf’s neck before reaching forward and palming the delectable cheeks of the round ass currently swaying high in the air. John hissed between his teeth, watching as Stiles gripped hard, the supple flesh welling up around the clutching fingers.

His cock jumped, dribbling a spurt of pre-come across his knuckles. John closed his eyes for a brief second with a heartfelt moan, rubbing his thumb over the weeping head. Damn it, his little boys were deadly...

Opening his eyes again, the breath got punched out of his lungs at the picture of Stiles heaving spread Derek’s ass cheeks as wide as possible, exposing the shy, small entrance to the camera. It flexed beautifully and John had to bite the tip of his tongue because he really, _really_ wanted to lick it. He could also see Stiles’ jaw moving and Derek wriggling in embarrassment as a response.

What the holy hell was his kid saying? Stiles had such a filthy, delicious mouth on himself... Was he teasing Derek? For being such a submissive little slut and eager to show himself off to their daddy, who was so many miles away? Or maybe he told him how dirty he looked, spread out on the mattress – how perfect that little hole of his was...

Or maybe he was praising him for being so obedient and patient, because Derek had serious problems with the latter on good days – and their daddy being so far away for the first time really didn’t make this count as a good day.

Either way, John was wrenched out of his musings as Stiles bent his head and let spit drip down onto the very top of the ass crack, watching as the shiny substance slid down towards the now madly flexing opening.

“Damn,” the Sheriff breathed into the room, hips snapping up a few times to fuck into his fist.

Stiles was now rubbing his spit into Derek’s opening, dipping his finger inside every now and again while the other hand was still holding the pup open as best as possible, until...

Stiles crawled down from his perch on Derek and went towards his desk, getting a sharpie and almost skipping back towards the shivering pup. For a few moments his back was blocking the view of what he was doing and John seriously wondered what deviousness his son had brewed up in that head of his _this time_ when Stiles stepped aside and crawled across Derek’s shoulders once more, giving the Sheriff a perfect view of the words now scrawled on the lower back of the pup – directly above the dimples sitting over the plush mounds of his ass.

_‘Look what I can make this whore do, daddy_.’

His cock pulsed at the obscene words and his mind was still scrambling with what it meant as Stiles obviously said something, swatting Derek once on the ass – only for the pup to suddenly move his arms back and _hold himself open_ for the audience.

“God you filthy, beautiful boys...” John groaned, stripping his dick with a speed that was starting to hurt – but was so, so good.

Stiles reached between the pup’s legs, fingers cradling the freely hanging balls and seemingly weighing them in his grasp. His thumb came up, rubbing against the sensitive skin just behind them and up towards the still shining opening. The other hand had produced a bottle of lube from somewhere, dribbling it down the same path his spit had taken earlier.

John felt a possessive fire burn in his chest at that. He could see the way Derek’s hands were trembling and could only imagine the needy whines and thoughtless begging spilling across the pup’s lips by now. He wanted to tell Stiles to stop teasing and get on with it – to no longer torment their little pup and be nice to his little brother.

He wanted to tell Derek to suck off the dripping red cock currently rubbing between his shoulder blades because Stiles was – despite everything – being such a good boy and not touching himself, just focussing all of his attention on the wolf.

His fingers were tingling with the need to dial the number of Stiles’ phone perched on his bedside table and growl out orders – show them exactly to _whom_ they belonged, when Stiles seemed to take mercy on his by now writhing honorary-brother and speared him with one of those long, thin fingers.

It shouldn’t be enough for a boy as large as Derek – but the pup started writhing and humping back on it as if it was the most satisfying, thick cock fucking him and that, more than anything, ratcheted John’s lust up until he had to clamp down on the base of his cock so he wouldn’t immediately spill.

His eyes had fallen closed, though, and when he managed to pry them open again, Stiles was fingerfucking Derek with enthusiasm, getting him all loose and sloppy – now with two gently scissoring fingers, while he rode the pup, rubbing his genitalia against neck and upper back of the thoroughly submissive boy.

John’s eyes flicked to where the sharpie was slowly starting do drip with the sweat beading all over Derek’s body.

_‘Look what I can make this whore do, daddy._ ’ Indeed.

He waited for them to come first. His boys _always_  needed to come first. It was hard and involved some painful tugging on his balls but he simply _needed_ to wait – to see Derek stiffen and his heavy cock spurting beneath him... needed to see Stiles humping away like an animal before arching his back beautifully and shooting his load across the lower back and still raised ass of his little brother.

He needed to know they were _satisfied_ before he dropped the phone on the bed and brought his hands together, fucking into them with powerful, hard thrusts, imagining the mewling and whining of his boys before coming with a shout that was hoarse and a little too loud. Damn it, he loved his little boys so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it? Why don't you leave a little something on your way out :)
> 
> You can also join [ me ](http://cyberratting.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
